Time for You
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Another post episode 1 x 17. A walk and some junk food to help a friend.


**AN- Another tag for 1x17.**

* * *

Here she was again, standing in his room watching him. After the elusive Baitfish had managed to get away again Pride was stood in his room doing the same as he had done on and off for weeks. The only difference was that Sasha Broussard picture had been moved from where it was sat in the top right to dead center next to Paul Jenks. They were not arch enemies as he had first been lead to believe but infact partners in crime.

When the realisation hit him it was a complete gut punch to him. He had been fooled all along into believing she was a victim like all the others. Yet she was the mastermind of the whole show and she was the one funding it. As he sat again looking up at the wall with a file in his hand he was still trying to work out how she did. How did Sasha Broussard manage to pull the wool over his eyes and fool him for so long. How had he, the famous Dwayne Cassius Pride not seem her for what she was. She was a liar, a con artist and a criminal plain and simple.

She stood watching him to see if he would move or even acknowledge she was there. When he just stood there she decided he was in one of the moods again where he waited for her. Stepping up beside him they both stood and stared at the wall. His eyes were always fixed dead centre now at the same pictures.

"I will repeat this again and will keep repeating it till you understand. This was not your fault, she had us all fooled. You will get her when the time comes and him as well" as she nodded her head towards the wall.

"Dosen't make it any easier knowing she fooled other people though does. I just don't get how she did it to me. It's my job to see through that and I couldn't" as he finally turned and looked at her.

"Well does that include LaSalle and me because she had us fooled as well. We should have seen it as well but we missed it. You can't go on like this Pride, nothing is going to get achieved if you're in no fit stated physically or mentally when the time comes. We will all help you, if you let us" as she watch him take in what she had said.

He still just stood there and looked at her. He knew she was right but it didn't make it any easier.

"I am going out since it is actually a day off and you are coming with me. I am not going to stand and argue so get your jacket on and we can go" as she placed both hands on her hips and gave him the look that told him she was not leaving without him.

He just shrugged his shoulders and went and got this jacket.

"What no fight, no argument no excuse of why you can't come?" She replied still dumbfounded at how easy that was.

"What's the point, you won't leave till I agree so I might as well give up and just come out. Then when you get sick of babysitting me I can come back and get some peace again" was his reply and he saw the look of hurt cross her face at his words.

"I am not a babysitter and will never get sick of being around you. You really need to get you head out your ass and see what's in front of you before you push everyone away" as she stared at him making a point of stepping up to him as she finished.

He had no idea what to say now so he stepped past her and went for his jacket. Putting it on he opened the door and just stood looking at the back of her before she turned and looked at him.

"Ready" as he looked between her and the open door.

She walked up to the door and he could see she was pissed at him. He did feel guilty but he was sick of everyone trying to help when all he wanted was to be left alone. Following her out the door he shut it and watched as she stormed down the stairs. She really was mad at him and he was starting to feel even more guilty now. He would apologise when he finally caught up with her.

As she reached the doors leading outside she slowed till he caught up with her. She was livid with him. It was moments like this she could happily thumb him but she knew it wouldn't help. She felt him walk up beside her and stop walking.

"I am sorry for what I just said, I didn't mean it" as he came to block her view from outside.

"What exactly are you sorry for Pride? The words mean nothing if you have no idea what you said wrong" as she gave him the look she saved for interrogation.

"For saying you're a baby sitter and making it sound like you're only doing this because you have to" he said trying to smooth things over.

"That's a start I suppose. Let's go out and see if we can put you in a better mood" as she started to walk out the gates and on to the Street.

He followed knowing she would speed walk then gradually slow till her temper burnt out, they had done this once already but it was him taking her out to get her to see they were here to help when she needed them. Sure enough that was exactly what she did, she had been out nearly ten minutes when she finally started to slow and he could keep up with her. Once she was back to normal walking pace he offered her his arm and she took it. They both knew they would end up walking along like this once they had both calmed down. It was how they worked.

Finally they reached the park and they set off walking slowly round the lake and just enjoying the quiet. They took a walk over by the snack van which reminded her she hadn't had lunch. She had no idea when he last ate so it was worth a try.

"Let's find somewhere to sit then I will come back and buy us some junk food for dinner and we can sit and enjoy the fact that there is no dishes to wash or any cleaning to be done afterwards" as she lead him to a big tree with large overhanging branches that made it a beautiful place to sit.

She got him to sit on the grass and went back to the snack van. She returned a few minutes later with arms full of soda and hotdogs covered in mustard. Passing him the hotdogs she placed the sodas on the grass and sat down beside him with her back against the tree just like he had done. Once she was sat down he passed her her hotdog back and she passed him his soda.

They sat eating and watching the world go by just enjoying each other's company. It was nice to just get out of the office and think of something other than cases and files and that wall as it had come to be known. She knew he was never a fan of junk food but she had to smile at the fact she was one of only 2 people who could him to eat. Once they had both finished their hotdogs she got up on her knees and pulled out the napkins she had been given. Sitting back down she passed him his and wiped away the flour and mustard of her hands and the corner of her mouth. Turning a little she looked across and saw he had missed a little piece of mustard on the corner of his mouth.

The temptation to reach across and kiss it off had her stomach doing flips. Instead she brought her napkin to his mouth and wiped it away. He felt her fingers brush his face as she wiped his mouth and felt his eyes close at the touch. He would not let his mind go there again, not today. She was just being friendly and she was sat so close to him and he felt himself lean a little on her as they sat.

He was leaning on her, actual leaning on her and her stomach did even bigger flips not. Looking across at him she saw how tired he still looked and she knew he was not getting much sleep during the night.

"You tired?" As she sat still but turned her head a little to see him.

"A little a guess" as he kept his eyes shut and felt his head drop on to her shoulder.

"If you going to fall asleep you might as well be comfortable" as she patted the grass between her legs.

He looked at her then the patch of grass where she had just patted then back at her face. He could see she was not joking.

"Brody" was all he managed before she took his hand in hers.

"Don't Brody me Dwayne just come here" as she tugged his hand.

Finally he moved and came and sat with his back against her chest and the back of his head resting on her shoulder. He settled in and he had to admit it was comfortable and warm and he liked it. Being this close to anyone hadn't happened in awhile especially a woman. He was just closing his eyes again when he felt her arms wind there way over his shoulders and her hands meet on his chest as she locked her fingers together.

She never said anything as she moved but she knew it would be more comfortable for them both if they were like this. As her hands settled on his chest she felt him stiffen at the new contact.

"Sleep Dwayne, your not going anywhere. You're safe and we have no where to be" as she moved her hands a little on his chest.

He had to say he did feel safe and comfortable and very tired. He knew he could easily fall asleep and that's just what he did, he let himself finally feel safe and secure in her arms. He knew this was the first steps towards something. It was something they had been dancing round for a month or so since he had been there for her when she needed a shoulder to lean on. He was just sitting on the edge of consciousness when he felt her lips brush his temple. She let her lips linger there a little longer than needed, enough time to see if he would reacted. When he didn't she place another kiss and he felt her settle back against the tree.

What she didn't see was the smile on his face as he slipped in the darkness and let sleep claim him. This could be the start of something special if he let it and by the fact they were sat like this he had a feeling she definitely would not object.


End file.
